Falling
by J'aiPeurDeTout
Summary: All Zoe needs is her two favourite people in this world. All Gaby needs is some place to call home. Girlxgirl. Zaby. Rated T. I had to write something, I just love this pairing.


Please enjoy my first Free Rein fanfiction! It is girlxgirl, so if you don't like please don't read! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this lil songfic! The song is _Falling_ by Schiller and Moya Brennan, I highly recommend you listen to it as you read.  
Cannon compliant up until after Pin tells the Bright Fields team that he's the duke. I think. I have lifted quite a few lines straight out of the show until that point.  
I know Gaby's name is never mentioned to be Gabrielle in the series, but I always imagine that it would be.  
Disclaimers: characters are not mine. Rated T for girlxgirl kisses. I know it's not very good, I wrote it in one day.  
Right, I think that's it. Enjoy!  
Note: I've reviewed this for typos since the first upload after I found a few, please let me know if you find any more and I can sort it.

_No matter who finds this reason_

'Unfortunately, a fall at the start means that Zoe Phillips has come in fourth.'  
'We've lost Bright Fields,' Mia murmured.  
'And Zoe's lost Raven,' Becky added sadly.  
Zoe was inconsolable as Meredith's stable hand led Raven away from her. She turned around, unable to watch and as soon as her gaze fell upon the Bright Fields team, her knees gave way. She keeled forwards, her lower legs hitting the grass with a soft thud. Becky and Jade immediately raced over to her side, followed closely by the rest of the team and Pin. The other teams competing stood around awkwardly, not sure what was going on. Team Holloway were glancing at each other sheepishly and James had mysteriously disappeared. Maggie Phillips could be heard arguing with the stewards to let her go to her daughter, but all Zoe could think about was Raven.  
'It's okay,' Jade was saying over and over, rubbing a soothing arm up and down Zoe's back. Becky on the other hand, was altogether less calm. She had sunk onto her knees in front of Zoe and had pressed her forehead against the other girl's and the pair were crying together.  
This lasted for several minutes, long after Raven had been trailered up and driven away. Nobody was really sure what to do. Eventually, Ted muttered something to Pin and the two strode off; their conversation looking rather urgent. Just after they'd walked away, Maggie managed to break free from the stands and ran to her daughter, immediately scooping her up off the floor and steering her straight towards the car park. Team Bright Fields shared a broken look and they started towards the show's stables, arms linked and heads together. The other teams, judges and spectators took this as their cue and eventually the show carried on. Holloway were presented with the cup which was accepted by a sheepish Callum. The ceremony was a rather awkward one. Alex couldn't meet anyone's eyes so took to staring at the ground for the entire thing and Pin was nowhere to be seen. Gaby stood off to the side, looking as though she'd rather be anywhere else.  
Sure, team Holloway had wanted to win. They'd been desperate to win. But not like this. Nothing was worth this.

_When someone who saves the fool_

The Bright Fields team were hard at work clearing out their burnt equipment when team Holloway arrived.  
'Come to gloat, have you?' Mia said, pain creeping into her usually even voice.  
'No,' Callum said sadly. 'We wanted to win nationals… but not like that.'  
'What happened wasn't fair,' Alex chimed in, his gentle gaze hovering for a second longer on Becky than anyone else.  
'You guys deserve this,' Callum said, holding up the shiny silver cup for everyone to see.  
'Thank you,' Mia said, shock evident on her face.  
'That was really nice,' Susie said to her ex-boyfriend, a slight wary edge to her voice.  
'Do you want to… go for a coffee sometime?' Callum said, his facial features soft as the others gushed over the cup behind him.  
'Not that nice,' Susie chuckled as Callum smiled softly.  
Whilst the others were preoccupied, Gaby melted away from the group unnoticed. She felt compelled to talk to Zoe after everything that had happened. And she had a pretty good idea of where to find her. She was correct of course; Zoe was sitting on a pile of rubble and ash in Raven's old stable. The pretty brunette hovered by the door, now unsure whether Zoe wanted to see her. Zoe eventually turned to face Gaby, shocking the girl with the pain and tiredness evident on her face.  
'I can't believe he's really gone,' Zoe said sadly.  
A rush of empathy flashed across Gaby's usually stoic face. 'I am… I'm sorry Zoe. For trying to take Raven, for not listening to you sooner about James –'  
'You did the right thing in the end,' Zoe cut Gaby's apology off quietly. 'That's what matters.'  
The two girls shared a moment, each finally fully understanding the other. Gaby understood that Zoe's fierce protection of Raven was because of her unconditional love for him and Zoe understood why Gaby did the things that she'd done and that she really did have a good heart.  
The spell was broken when a loud whinny filled the silence. Zoe's face lifted for a second before she scoffed and rolled her eyes. 'I know it sounds silly, but sometimes I think I can hear him.'  
The whinny sounded again, almost more desperate the second time. Gaby's eyebrows furrowed. 'No. No, I can hear that too.'  
'Oh my gosh,' Zoe said, a tremble in her voice as she leapt to her feet and sprinted out of the stable and towards the paddocks. Gaby was hot on her heels, wondering just what on earth was going on.

_No matter who shakes this hard ground_

Nobody could believe it. Galloping towards them, at full speed and in the flesh, was Raven. Zoe was beside herself, she cried out his name as she ran towards him, tears already streaming down her cheeks.  
There were incredulous murmurs from the others who had come out to see what all the commotion was as Raven stopped in front of Zoe.  
'You came back,' she whispered, reaching out to him as though he were a vision. 'What…how?'  
Then she caught sight of Pin, who was sat on Elvis.  
'Pin, I don't understand.'  
'He's yours. No more ultimatums, no more stupid games. I bought Raven.'  
'What?' Mia exclaimed.  
'And then I bought Bright Fields.'  
'What?!' Mia said again.  
Zoe barely listened as Pin explained his true heritage and his rather large inheritance. All she could focus on were the words 'he's yours'.  
Gaby wasn't listening either. It was the strange feeling now enveloping her inside that was holding her attention, almost like a large hand was inside her, squeezing her gut. She couldn't fail to notice that the feeling only intensified when her gaze flickered to Zoe who was forehead to forehead with Raven now. Gaby felt warm inside. Maybe this was home.

_I know I won't fall down_

Gaby followed the others back towards the stables, unsure what to do. She _knew_ that Holloway would have her out, there was no way they'd allow her back in after her little stunt at nationals, and she was sure that James would have already told them that she'd lied to get in in the first place. They couldn't have her tarnishing their squeaky-clean image. In fact, Gaby was quite worried that they wouldn't even let her back in to collect her stuff.  
Her major concern wasn't any of that. It was where was she going to go. She didn't want anything to do with James, even if that was her last option. There was nothing left for her on the island, she knew she would have to use the little money that she had saved to get herself to the mainland and begin looking for work.  
As it turned out, Holloway _did_ let Gaby in to collect her things, but that was it. She wasn't allowed to speak to anyone and she especially wasn't allowed to say goodbye to any of the horses.  
Her own possessions that hadn't belonged to or been gifted to her by Holloway were so few that they fitted into a small cardboard box. They were packed within minutes and Gaby made her way quickly to the gates, desperate not to see anyone on her way out. She didn't feel like having to explain the mess that was her life to anyone.  
Just when she was beginning to think that she'd gotten away with it, Gaby ran into Pin, who was on Elvis, just outside the gates.  
'Oh, hey Gaby,' he said absentmindedly. 'How are – are you going somewhere?' Pin cut himself off as he noticed the box in Gaby's arms.  
'N-no, just clearing some things out,' Gaby said unconvincingly.  
Pin's features softened. 'Hey, why don't you come to Bright Fields? Major needs a rider, he has done ever since Zoe found Raven.'  
'I'm not leaving,' Gaby said through gritted teeth. Even as she said it, she was entirely unsure why she wasn't taking Pin's offer.  
'Okay,' Pin said, although he still looked unsure. 'Well the door is always open at Bright Fields for you, Gaby.'  
'Aren't you listening?' Gaby said, bristling with anger. 'I'm staying at Holloway.'  
The pretty brunette began walking away quickly, worried that if she stayed her usually stoic persona would crumble and she'd unwittingly reveal the truth. As she hurried away, Gaby couldn't prevent the tears that were pricking at her eyes from falling down her red cheeks.  
Pin frowned as he watched the pretty brunette rush away. He sat there thinking for a long time after Gaby's silhouette had disappeared from view, only coming to his senses when Elvis stomped impatiently. The action seemed to stir something in Pin, for he realised that he had a horrid feeling that not only was Gaby leaving but that she had no intention of coming back.  
He had to find Zoe.

_No matter who holds this moment_

Zoe wasn't too hard to find, since getting Raven back she'd barely left his side. That's where she was, grooming him in his stable when Pin arrived back at Bright Fields. Breathing hard, he shoved Elvis' reins into Becky's hands and muttered a quick 'cool him off for me, this is important,' before stumbling into Raven's stable.  
'Pin?!' Zoe said, looking at her friend concernedly. 'What's going on, are you okay?'  
'Fine,' Pin wheezed out through heavy breaths. 'You have to go… pier now… ferry… Gaby's leaving.'  
'Here,' Zoe said, steering Pin towards her grooming box before gently pushing him so he was sitting down on it. 'Wait, did you say Gaby was leaving?!'  
'Yes,' Pin said, his breathing calmer now. 'She denied it, but I think she either quit or Holloway have kicked her out. I think she's taking a ferry to the mainland – tonight. Zoe, you have to go now if you want to catch her.'  
Zoe suddenly got a very determined look in her eye. She ran off in the direction of the tack room but reappeared around the stable door few seconds later.  
'Pin, I… there's something I need to tell you,' she murmured softly.  
'You don't,' Pin said with a gentle if slightly wry smile. 'I already know.'  
'You know? How?' Zoe asked, an expression of awe on her face. Then suddenly her features twisted. 'Don't you hate me?'  
'I could never hate you for something like that,' Pin said gently, 'but I will if you let her get away!' He added, laughing to let Zoe know that nothing had changed between them.  
'Okay! But I want an explanation when I get back!' Zoe called as she hurried back towards the tack room.  
Pin smiled to himself as he stood up and made to follow Zoe. Maybe things were going to turn out alright after all.

_Then quietly walks this way_

Zoe had never ridden so fast in her life. Not when she was riding away from the horse thieves, not at nationals, never. She just couldn't let Gaby get away, not now. Not when Raven was finally hers and everything could be as it should.  
As Zoe approached the little town, she slowed to a fast canter and once they hit the paved roads she was trotting. Raven seemed to sense her urgency as he wasn't acting up like he sometimes did, it seemed he wanted to reach Gaby in time too. After what felt like years, the pair finally reached the pier and she and Raven came to a halt in front of the kiosk at the pier's entrance.  
'Hi,' Zoe said breathlessly to the surprised-looking lady in the booth. 'What time is the last ferry to the mainland please?'  
'It's 4 o'clock love, I'm sorry, you've just missed it.'  
Zoe looked at her watch. It read _4:07_, the bright numbers glaring up at her mockingly. 'Damnit,' Zoe cursed softly, tears already spilling down her cheeks. She dismounted Raven and leant into his neck. 'We tried, boy,' she whispered sadly into his warmth.  
'Are you okay, love?' The kiosk woman asked uncertainly.  
'Pardon? Oh yes, it's just that there was someone on that ferry that I would've liked to have stopped from getting on it that's all.'  
If she were being honest, Zoe wasn't all that sure she'd ever find Gaby. If that girl didn't want to be found, she never would be.

_No matter who's wounding my heart_

Zoe wasn't sure how long she and Raven stood there, but pretty soon the lady closed up the kiosk and left, shooting Zoe concerned glances all the while. After she drove away, there was nobody left around so Zoe led Raven down onto the beach and remounted. The two of them stood there together, gazing out to sea.  
'I don't understand, boy,' Zoe said, heartbreak evident in her voice. 'I was so sure we'd make it… and now we've lost her… I've lost her.'  
A voice from behind the pair made them both jump.

_I know I won't fall down_

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.'  
Zoe wheeled Raven round to face –  
'Gaby?! But I thought… Pin said… is that really you?'  
'In the flesh,' Gaby said, smiling a genuine smile. Zoe had never seen anything more beautiful.  
'I though… I thought I'd lost you, I thought you'd gone,' Zoe said as she dismounted again, disbelief evident on her face.  
'I nearly got on that ferry,' Gaby admitted. 'But then I realised I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye after everything you've done for me. So, I got the bus to Bright Fields to find you and Pin said you'd gone to find _me_. So, he leant me his bike and yeah… here we are.'  
Now that Gaby was in front of her, Zoe had no idea what to say. But she wasn't about to give up now, not after everything they'd been through.  
'Gaby, look… there's something I need to say. It's… well it's the reason that I'm stood here now. I've realised why I was so desperate to prove to you what a rat James was and why I was so hellbent on becoming your friend and breaking down your walls,' Zoe said softly, taking a step towards Gaby and tentatively taking one of her soft hands in her own. Gaby stared at their entwined hands before her uncharacteristically expressive grey eyes slid up to meet Zoe's own brown ones. Zoe took a deep breath and soldiered on, Raven's soft breathing behind her giving her courage.  
'The thing is, Gabrielle Grant, I've come to like you more than a friend should. I catch myself daydreaming about you all the time and every time I see you, I seem to get more and more intoxicated by you. I know this isn't what you were expecting, and I totally understand if you don't want anything more to do with me, just promise me that if you get on that ferry tomorrow, you'll be safe? I couldn't stand to see you –'  
Zoe's nervous rambling was cut off in the best way, by Gaby sliding her hands around her waist and gently pulling their bodies together.  
'I feel exactly the same way about you, Phillips,' Gaby whispered, her husky voice sending instant shivers down Zoe's spine.  
The next thing Zoe knew was that Gaby was kissing her. It was the most wonderful feeling. Zoe adored the sensation of Gaby being all around her, her soft hands on her back, their light pressure causing her to gasp, the woody scent of Gaby's perfume invading her senses, the addicting way their lips seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces.  
When she got over her initial shock, Zoe slid the hand that wasn't holding Raven's reins up Gaby's arm and settled it at the nape of her neck. The baby hairs there were silky soft and as Zoe ran her fingers through them, Gaby shuddered into the kiss delightfully.  
It was Raven nudging Zoe gently in the back that finally broke the spell and the girls pulled away, both panting slightly. Gaby's pupils were blown and she had a slight blush across her cheeks that made her look very fetching.  
'Do you know where you're going tonight?' Zoe asked breathlessly, resting her forehead against Gaby's gently.  
Realisation seemed to dawn in Gaby's eyes. 'No… I actually don't.'  
'Well I do,' Zoe said softly. 'You're coming back to Bright Fields with Raven and me and then coming home with me, Mom, Rosie and Grandpa.'  
The gentle smile on Gaby's face told Zoe all she needed to know.  
'I couldn't think of anywhere that I'd rather be right now.'

_I know I won't fall down_


End file.
